1. Technical Field
This invention relates to noise generating apparatuses and, more particularly, to a novelty noise generating apparatus for creating loud, clapping and entertaining sounds during sports events and like recreational events.
2. Prior Art
In past years, a variety of promotional novelties have been used such as pins, hats, shirts, helmets, banners and the like. These novelties generally depicted the supported individual or team or supportive expressions and may be decorated with a suitable logo or slogan and team colors. In recent years spectators' interest in promoting individuals or teams has grown considerably. Today, auditoriums, sports arenas and stadiums are built to accommodate larger numbers of spectators. Also, expanded television coverage of spectator events now reaches millions of home viewing spectators.
Today, because the vast majority of spectators are physically isolated and unable to express their support, verbally, among themselves or with the individuals or team members they support, or with home viewing spectators, various forms of non-verbal means of communication have evolved. In recent years, efforts have been made to promote novelty items to allow the spectator to better communicate, visually as well as verbally, his or her support and enthusiasm at various events.
One such novelty device is a polymeric foam device of construction outlining the image of an oversized hand which has an index finger raised in an upright fashion and the balance of the fingers clinched in a fist formation. The spectator utilizes this promotional novelty device by displaying it in a prominent location or by raising it over his head and waving it, to symbolize that his team is “No. 1”. However, such devices are passive devices and do not adequately express the spectator's active enthusiasm.
Promotional novelties of this type are bulky and cause difficulty for the spectator to transport them to and from the events and to find adequate space for their storage and use at a crowded event. Also, because of their bulkiness, novelties of this type are often damaged through use, transport, or storage. Some such promotional novelties the user must hold with one or both hands in a clinched fist fashion which causes fatigue to the hand, wrists and arms over prolonged use or the user must place a hand in a slit in the body of the device. The requirement of holding the novelty in these fashions limits or eliminates the use of the hand or hands for other general purposes, such as clapping.
Accordingly, a need remains for a novelty noise generating apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a novelty apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight and portable in design, safe to use in large crowds, and gives the wearer the ability to express their support or derision of a certain team. Such an apparatus provides sports fans with a fun and inventive novelty item for use at sporting events. A pair of these devices not only provide noisemakers for showing one's support of a team, but also features a humorous design to be enjoyed by all the spectators. Since each apparatus features a light weight foam or inflatable design, it is safe to use in large crowds. Using the novelty noise generating apparatus also prevents pain in one's hands often caused by excessive clapping and cheering, thus sparing the user a considerable amount of discomfort. People who frequently attend professional, minor league, and college sporting events will find the novelty apparatus quite appealing.